No one like you!
by Evergreen forever
Summary: Rory, Logan had their chance. And it didnt happen. but that doesnt mean Thats it for the story. Rory has Larissa her daughter. and Logan has Aaron. with Larissa unsure of what shes going to do, but hides it with drinking and pretending she doesnt care...
1. Chapter 1

Rory, Logan had their chance. And it didnt happen. but that doesnt mean Thats it for the story. Rory has Larissa her daughter. and Logan has Aaron. with Larissa unsure of what shes going to do, but hides it with drinking and pretending she doesn't care. Aaron having it all figured out, can the two get over the un-denying attraction for each other to really get to know one another. Or is Larissa's natural push people away going to cause Aaron to go to. Or is he going to tie her down.


	2. One

Rory and Logan had their chance. Had their chance at love, now twenty years later, both with lives of their own send their children off on the same wild summer adventure of Santa Fay beach. And one thing lead to another, and the Gilmore Huntzberger duo is reformed only this time, there's no one like you.

Aaron thought his summer could be spent like any other summer, chillen on the beach with his friends and his weird but cool dad. But something changed as she walked across the sand, her sun kissed skin and frown on her face, he didn't know what about her called to him. Only something did, but is her push going to out weight the pull?

Main Characters

Larissa May Gilmore

Rory Gilmore

Lorelai Gilmore

Emily Gilmore

Richard Gilmore

Logan Huntzberger

Ashley Huntzberger

Aaron Huntzberger

Mitchum Huntzberger

P.s. I don't own anything!

She just doesn't understand

Larissa Gilmore was more than prepared for the grounding she was going to receive; she wasn't naïve enough not to see it coming. Heck even Jupiter could see it coming and it wasn't even a planet anymore. But then again it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she just did would get her in trouble.

"Larissa," Lorelai called knocking on the girl's door. Larissa didn't even feel like talking to the one person who 'may or may not' understand what she was currently going through. "Larissa," Lorelai called again trying to get the attention of her slightly intoxicated granddaughter.

"Go away." Her words were clear almost reassuring she hadn't drunk as much as the kind but hot officer had informed them she had. But that still didn't mean Rory wasn't upstairs making a pro con list on all the things about taking away her dads weekend would do. Not that Lorelai would mind spending another weekend with her granddaughter; she knew that Allen needed his time too.

"I can't," Lorelai paused waiting to see if she would respond. When she didn't Lorelai continued. "And I think it would be better if I talked to you, and not your crazy mother." Lorelai reasoned with the slightly intoxicated teen.

"Fine." Larissa snapped pushing herself up from her bed and partially stomping her way over to the door throwing it open with as much enthusiasm as she could. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her red faced granddaughter waiting for an explanation she knew she didn't have to ask for.

'It was an end of the year party." Larissa told her grandmother with as much attitude the girl had been known to use since practically her birth.

'Your mother won't see it that way, she sees it as you rebelling from the plan." Lorelai walking into Larissa's room and scooted her granddaughters feet over so she could sit down.

"She acts like she never went out!" Larissa snapped still upset that she was even in trouble.

"Yea well, this isn't the first time though," Lorelai felt her granddaughter stiffen at the mention of the previous rides home she had gotten from Hottie sheriff Jeff.

"I'm eighteen, she can't like ground me." Lorelai didn't respond. For not even she knew what her daughter would do anymore, Rory had become so uptight with her daughter Lorelai wasn't sure the old Carefree-ish Rory was still there.

"Kiddo, you got to understand, she's just trying to make sure you have a future." Lorelai assured her.

"Yea well, she's just not going to be a part of it." Larissa snapped. Larissa's bright blue eyes mirrored the determination Rory's eyes did, and Lorelai knew that her granddaughter was twice as stubborn as her daughter was, but Larissa was twice as feisty.

Lorelai simple patted her granddaughter's foot as she got up from her place on the bed.

"All I'm saying mini, mini me, is that you got to give her some credit, she is your mom after all." Lorelai reached over and kissed her dark brown hair before quickly making her way out of the room and shutting the door.

Larissa rubbed fiercely at her eyes until they stung from the mixture of left over alcohol on her hands and salt from her own tears. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, let alone end up in her bedroom probably getting her summer taken away from her too.

Rory crumpled up the Pro Con list just as her mother came waltzing in the room. "She's fine." Lorelai assured her before dropping herself on her daughter's bed. Rory rolled her eyes at her carefree mother before starting the list again.

"Do you even think that's going to help?" Lorelai asked picking up one of the many premade lists off the floor. Rory sighed turning in her chair to face her mother.

"No, her father's going to let her go no matter what I say, and there's the fact that she eighteen!"

Lorelai nodded her head. "No that does seem to be a problem." She noted ignoring the glare her daughter sent her.

"She's," Rory started. "She's, she's. Ugh I give up." Rory groaned hitting her head on the back of her chair.

"She's a mixture of you and me." Lorelai finished not really sure that made Rory feel any better.

"That's what scares me." Rory whispered not meeting her mother's gaze. "If I let her go, I-"Rory held back a sob. "Might not get her back, she'd go wild mom. She'd come back with blue hair and a nose piercing, tattoos and God knows what else."

Lorelai looked at her flustered daughter and shook her head. "I think it would be kind of cool to say, 'hey that's my granddaughter over there, yea the one with the blue hair'" Lorelai laughed alone at that one.

"Well I'm glad you find this humorous." Rory snapped just as Larissa pushed open the door. Rory started at her daughter for a really long time before standing up.

"Mom," Larissa started looking at the ground. "I just want a chance." With that Larissa looked up at her mother for the first time in what seemed like years, and really looked at her.

"And you're going to get one." With that Larissa smiled.

It was Sunday, the sun was shining the ocean waves could be heard, and the hangover wasn't so bad this morning here in Santa Fay that her Larissa Gilmore decided to go for a much needed walk. So her forced herself up out of bed, into some shorts and walked outside. She didn't get fare before she came across another Vila not too far from the one her father and her shared for this summer's vacation. It was a slightly nicer Vila than her own, but she still loved hers way more than this bigger one.

"It's rude to stare." Larissa didn't bother looking for the voice. She wasn't even in the mood to talk to her own dad why would she talk to anyone else?

"Well it's also kind of creepy to talk to random people. But it didn't stop you from doing it." She replied without skipping a beat. She turned away from the house, letting whoever see her back.

"You live next door, right?" he called again this time a little louder.

"If I say yes, will that get you to stop?" she asked not looking over her shoulder.

"Well since you did just now, I'd say no." the voice had a hint of a smirk in it from the owner.

'Oh yea, what if it's not my Vila?" Larissa asked turning back around to face three boys and one older gentleman who looked about her father's age.

'Then I'd have to call the cops." He said smugly. Larissa shook her head causing her bed head ponytail to fall completely letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

"Well then it is my Vila." She let the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. The boy chuckled as he walked over to her.

"How can I trust you, you already know that if I know you don't live there I'm calling the cops."

"I'd say you have a trusting issue Blondie." She let a full smile play on her lips as she closed the distance between them.

"Well." Was all he say before her name came screaming through that air.

"Larissa!"

"Well I gotta go, that's my dad over there in the Vila." She stated before swiftly turnign away and heading back inside.

"I'm Aaron by the way." He called.

"Am I supposed to remember that?" she asked sneaking one last look at him. God was he sexy. With his big brown eyes and messy blonde hair and sun kissed skin, and really white teeth, not to mention his model like body,

"It would make things easier." He noted.

"Oh who?" and with that she stepped inside ending there conversation.

_**Please review. I never know if I'm any good. So if anyone likes it, either review or favorite or something. **_


	3. SORRY

**_Okay everyone i would like to say that i'm sorry about not being able to update. i have had a sudden sickness that has caused me to not feel like doing much of anything. i should be feeling better with in the next week and will get an extra long two chapters out to you all. i have them written out and everything it just staying out of bed takes to much out of me. but im starting to feel better, alot better. so it will be updated! i have not given up! ive just been really really sick. and my boyfriend derek wont upload and type them for me._**

**_-Evergreen Forever_**


End file.
